The purpose of this core is to provide members of this program project with the following services: A. The production of transgenic mice via pronuclear microinjection of purified DNA B. Breeding of transgenic, knock-out, and scid mouse lines in order to provide a sufficient number of animals for the aims of this grant. C. Maintenance of transgenie mouse lines and cryopreservation of mouse sperm.